An old Friend
by HockeyCatGirl
Summary: A childhood friend of Loki and Thor's returns without explanation carrying a mysterious package. Why has she returned and what is she keeping hidden? (Not very good at summaries i know, sorry! And I don't really understand the rating so just in case)


Loki was a tall, skinny boy, with raven hair, fair skin and deep emerald eyes. The young prince often sat reading for hours, as there was nothing he enjoyed more than to settle into his room, on his old, well-loved cushion and devour book after book. He loved to read in his room because it was covered from floor to ceiling with books of all kinds. He had ones on magic, ones on the other realms, ones on the history of his own realm, Asgard, and even ones on the art of combat. These were rarely touched however as Loki thought that everyone should just read books, instead of going off and trying to kill each other. His brother, Thor, a strong, handsome young man with hair the colour of gold and eyes that looked like the sea, was quite into fighting, unlike his younger brother. The golden boy was always going off to train and talk war strategies with his father.

Loki was doing what he enjoyed most on a beautiful day when he glanced out his balcony to see a dark hooded figure walking swiftly across the bright green field just below his balcony. This was rather strange to him as it was quite a warm day, and the sun was beating down, making it much too hot to be wearing a cloak. Curiosity got the better of him as creep up to his window, staying in the shadows, as to be able to spy on this mysterious person without being spotted.

The figure slowed down when it got to the archery field, gently placing a package that had previously been hidden by its cloak, on the ground. As it did this, it swivelled its head, as if to make sure that there was no one watching. The shadowed face rested on Loki's open window as the young god drew back further into the shadows. Loki heard his heart start to thud, "_What is this thing and why does it not want to be seen?" _he wondered to himself as the figure, seeming satisfied that there was no one there, bent down to its parcel. Unwrapping the package, the figure pulled out a sheath of arrows, alongside a long beautifully carved bow. Something about this seemed familiar to the boy watching from his room.

The figure stood swiftly making the hood fall and revealing beautiful sandy hair pulled back into a long braid swaying soft down the girls back. In one swift motion she removed the cloak to reveal a man's attire, and that is when Loki realized just why she was so familiar. The mystery girl was Sirid, a childhood friends of Loki's and Thor's, whom they had not seen in years. When they were children Sirid would always slip away from the women when they weren't looking and meet up with the boys. She was like no maiden Loki had ever met, before or since. She was not interested in the things that ladies are, had no care for household chores, marrying or her how respectable she looked. In fact Loki could not recall ever seeing her dressed other than in a masculine outfit with her hair pulled back to allow her to play with the young gods. They would wrestle, swim, race and of course, Sirid's favorite activity since she would always beat the princes, shooting arrows. Loki had always admired the way she was herself and didn't try to be like other girls.

As the boy on the balcony continued to watch his old friend, he saw her sling the arrows across her back and string one to her bow. Her concentration was beautiful to watch and as the loosed the arrow it went flying, missing the mark by an inch. Cursing herself she picked up another arrow and set her hand to let it fly. Put just as she pulled back on the string and booming voice called out.

"Sirid? Ah, Sirid my old friend!" It was Thor coming up behind the lady. Having been so concentrated on her archery she had not heard the young prince come up behind her.

"I am so very sorry my Lord!" she proclaimed as the arrow went whizzing by Thor due to her startled reaction. "I didn't hear you come up behind your highness, please forgive me." Sirid bent down into a clumsy curtsy as arrows feel out of her sheath. She reached down to pick them up as Thor did the same, their hands met on an arrow and colour rose to the fair maidens cheeks. Thor looked at her expression and gave a little chuckle.

"Why the formality? Were we not once good friends, playing and enjoying ourselves in our youth?" Thor said as he handed her the last of the arrows.

"Yes well we were younger then, simply children enjoying each other's company, now things have changed. My family is…." The still blushing Sirid was cut off.

"Do not worry about that, we are still friends are we not?" Thor looked at Sirid's face for confirmation but she was busy examining the ground, and he seemed to take this as a satisfactory answer. "Good, then as an old friend of mine would you care to join my friends and I for a swim in the pond not far from here? It is much too warm of a day to be doing much else. Come along now" Sirid quickly gathered her cloak and arrows and attached her bow to the back of her tunic. Thor grabbed her arm as they raced down the hill towards the forest concealing the pond.

The green eyed prince watched as they raced away and was about to turn back to his book when he spotted something lying on the ground. Sirid had forgotten her package. Loki looked up to see if Sirid had come racing back realizing her mistake but no movement came from the forest. The prince jumped from his one story balcony landing awkwardly on his back and raced over to discover what was in the parcel that the young maiden had left behind.


End file.
